


Rise of the Dovahkiir

by Hadrimdell83



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrimdell83/pseuds/Hadrimdell83
Summary: When the Dark Lord attacked the Potters in personal, Little Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter through rituals and prayers of his genius and powerful mother, Lily Josephine Potter nee Evens is saved by Mara, the Mother-Goddess of Love, Compassion and Wife of Akatosh, The Dragon-God of Time and King of the Pantheon during the Dark Lord's murder attempt and taken to Tamriel.
Relationships: Female Dragonborn/James Potter, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First things first, I do not own Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim as they belong to J.K. Rowling and Bethesda Softworks respectfully. Now, this is a reboot from my Fanfiction.net upload as some things needed correcting and as before I will be changing things a lot. But there will be a few things that come from canon sources, the first major changes happen in this chapter, along with some little ones.

**Chapter One**

**Divine Intervention**

**Hog's Head, Hogsmeade – January 1980**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat within a small room inside the Hogsmeade pub called Hog's Head waiting for Sybill Trelawney to appear. Finishing his third mug of butterbeer, when the door was opened cautiously by a thin woman with thick glasses that increased the size of her eyes, around her shoulders was an unusual amount of shawls, cloaks and bangles all of which were covered with shining sequins and glittering strings of beads.

"Hel-Hello Hea-Headmaster Dumbledore," Sybill spoke in a soft, misty and ethereal-like voice as she edged closer to the empty chair.

"Ah, Miss Trelawney. Come, my dear, please sit."

"Th-Thank you for seeing me."

"My pleasure, now I understand that you wish to apply for the position of Divination Professor?"

"Ye-Yes Professor."

"Call me Albus my dear, now I have known from your days at Hogwarts that you are the great-great-granddaughter of renowned Seer Cassandra Trelawney." Albus paused to study the young woman before him over his half-moon glasses, "are you able to use 'the sight' as Cassandra?"

Sybill stiffened at his question, knowing that the Position needed someone with the gift of 'The Sight' like her famous ancestor. She tried to give a vision of things to come, but each time she gave one Albus had shot it down.

"My dear, I am sorry but without your ancestor's gift I will be pressured to discontinue the class."

Sybill hung head at Dumbledore's words, knowing that she had failed her ancestor. As Dumbledore stood to leave, the room darkened as if all sources of light were being sucked to a single point. That point was the young woman opposite him, taking his seat once more Dumbledore sat there waiting.

Sybill raised her head and faced Dumbledore, her eyes had turned white while her body becomes like a statue.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…" came a haunting, and throaty voice so unlike the young woman's that Dumbledore was taken aback, "born to those who have thrice-defied him, born as the seventh month dies…" _'that could mean either young Harry or young Neville'_ Dumbledore thought before Sybill continued. "And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power of an ancient art the Dark Lord knows not…" _'Ancient Art? Some long lost form of magic?'_ Dumbledore wondered as the sound of people rough-housing came from the other side of the door, Dumbledore rose moved to the door.

"How Dare you show your greasy-haired face hereafter the shit you pulled." came the gruff voice of Aberforth.

Opening the door Albus saw his brother pick up and drag a young Severus Snape away and down the steps, making a note to talk to Aberforth later Albus returned to Sybill.

"And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…" Sybill finished as her head dropped to her chest.

Dumbledore knew that the young woman had given a true prophecy, but was shocked when she continued.

"The Serpent Lord's fall comes as Sun's Height reaches its end, but the cost will be high…" _'Sun's Height? But how high will that cost be?'_ Dumbledore wondered. "Raised by the Slayer of the darkest destroyer, Child of the Sky Lords shall return…" _'Slayer, Destroyer and Sky Lords?'_ Dumbledore could feel a headache form at the back of his mind. "The child of two worlds shall vanquish the Dark Lord… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…" Sybill finishing before her head falls to her chest.

A few silent minutes pass as the light returns to the room and Sybill's body relaxes.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

Sybill looked up at the aged Headmaster, scared as he had changed position.

"I th-think so Professor."

"Sybill, as a member of my staff you have the right to use my first name."

"O-Of course, sorry Pro-Albus."

Dumbledore escorted his newest Staff member out of the pub and up to the ancient Castle known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, unaware they were being watched. It was a long walk back to the school, but Dumbledore and Sybill managed to reach the main entrance just as dinner was being served.

***

Once the old man and the young woman had disappeared up the road, the cloaked figure that had watched disappeared with an audible crack. Halfway across the country, a loud crack resounded as the figure appeared out of thin air before a set of black metal gates. Stepping forward as the gates opened as if by unseen hands, the black-cloaked figure made its way toward a large stately looking manor.

The figure entered the building and made its way deeper, until reaching a set of dark wooden doors. Raising a fist the figure knocked and waiting.

"Enter." A cold voice called.

The doors opened revealing a gathered number of both men and women, similarly dressed as the newcomer who stepped forward.

"Ah, Severus. You have returned unharmed?"

"Indeed, my lord and I have news."

"And what have you learned in this late hour, Severus?"

"That a prophecy has been heard by Dumbledore, a prophecy that states you will soon have a rival."

Cold red eyes narrowed as they stared at Severus, while the others remained quiet. Raising to his full height the red-eyed man moved around the table and came to a stop before his younger counterpart.

"Give me the prophecy, now!"

Severus spoke the words he had heard from Sybill, afraid that his lord would punish him. But froze when his lord simply placed a pale, cold hand upon his shoulder.

"You have done well, Severus. Take your place at this honoured table."

As Severus sat next to a blonde-haired man, their lord returned to his chair and stood behind it.

"My friends, we must act quickly. There can be no threats to our glorious new future, once we have found more information on this new threat I will comfort it personally."

***

**Diagon Alley, London – 4TH March 1981**

James Charlus Potter wrapped an arm around his beautiful auburn-haired wife of two years, while she carried their son, Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter within her protective arms. They had just finished added Harry to the list of House Potter members and were now headed to the bookstore. James took hold of his son while Lily Josephine Potter entered the store with a smile, James had Harry bouncing from one knee to the other when his closest friend Sirius black appeared. Seeing the dark-haired self-titled ladies’ man of Hogwarts walk up to them, James could only smirk at the memories of their school adventures.

"Pa'foo!"

"Pup!"

"What brings the legendary Padfoot to Diagon Alley?"

"You wound me, James. Do I, Sirius Orion Black need a reason to see my best friend and godson."

"Yes, now what is it?"

"The order has learned of an attack by the Dark lord's forces."

"Where?"

"Here in Diagon Alley."

"When?"

"That's the problem, we don't know. Where's Lily?"

"Inside buying more books."

As if on cue, Lily exited the shop as a group of Death Eaters apparated into the Alley. Curses and hexes soon started flying, Lily took Harry from James as Sirius came to stand beside his best friend. Five minutes into the fighting, more Aurors and death eaters appeared, soon followed by The Dark Lord himself.

"Ah, Lord Potter and Black."

At his command, the Death Eaters stop slinging spells and stood behind their Master, while the Aurors saw to the wounded bystanders and their comrades.

"Drop your wand and come quietly Lord Voldemort," James commanded.

"You dare speak the Dark Lord's name Potter!" a female voice cried.

"Not now Bella, I came to talk."

"Talk to you, why now? Why after all the killing of innocent Witches and Wizards along with their children would you of all people wish to talk?"

"Why my Lord Potter, it is not I wish to see such magical blood go to waste. No, my miss guided friend, I have come here today to end the bloodshed."

"If that is true than drop your wand."

Voldemort handed his bone-white wand to his second-In-Command, one Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black.

"There Lord Potter, I am unarmed."

"Say what you came here to say."

"James, you can't trust him?"

James looked at Sirius with a half-smirk, before turning back to the Dark Lord.

"I, Lord Voldemort have come here on this day to offer Lords Potter, Black and Lady Potter a chance to join our ranks to see the power returned to its rightful place in the hands of those who are truly worthy of it." Voldemort paused giving them a moment to think over their choices, "I would hear your answer Lord Potter."

An intense few minutes past as James kept the Dark Lord under his hazel stare, behind the tall man was Lily, Lady Potter who kept her Willow wood wand trained on the Dark lord while Harry cried within her arms.

"I'm waiting, Lord Potter."

"I am sure that all three answers will be a resounding no." Voldemort hissed at their refusal, "Now Lord Voldemort you are under arrest by the powers of the office of the D.M.L.E."

"This is the third time you and your wife have defied me…" _'Wait, thrice-defied! A child born to those who have thrice-defied me.'_ silently calling his wand to his hand, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Sirius summoned a granite wall while James crouched low over his wife and child, soon the fighting resumed. Curses and hexes flying once more, but soon the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters were outnumbered. Dumbledore along with the rest of the Order had appeared behind the back of the Death Easters, forcing Voldemort and his forces to retreat. The losses appeared worse than they really were, as Dumbledore approached the Potters.

"I hear that you spoke with Voldemort, James."

"Yes, Professor."

"And what did he want?"

"He asked for the three of us to join his group and help them take over, but we refused."

Dumbledore stared at each of the three adults before locking eyes on the small frame of Harry. _'His parents have fulfilled their part of the prophecy, soon he must lose them.'_ Dumbledore thought before looking back to James.

"At least the death toll was kept to a minimum this time around, I fear it will get worse before we see peace."

And with those words hanging in the air like thick smoke Dumbledore watched the Potters and their closest ally leave.

***

**Godric's Hollow, England – 24TH October 1981**

James was watching as his fifteen-month-old son, Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter rode his toy broom around the living room. The boy was all giggles for not thirty minutes ago he had chased Lily's large black and grey cat, who had escaped upstairs to the master bedroom.

"James come on, dinners almost ready," Lily called from the kitchen.

James rose from the lounge and grabbed his son off the broom, holding the little Potter on his left hip as the bigger Potter stored the toy in a nearby cupboard. As the Potter men entered the kitchen, they were greeted by an Auburn-haired witch plating the food.

"Your boys are here," James said while placing Harry in his chair.

"Well, it's your turn to feed Prongslet as the mutt calls him."

"Now Lilypad, don't be harsh on old Padfoot…"

"Pa'foo! Pa'foo!." Harry cried.

"Yes Harry, Padfoot will be here later. But first…"

Lily watched with a barely contained giggle as James attempted and failed to feed Harry his dinner, after a few more minutes she took pity on the Raven-haired wizard and took over. James watched as Harry welcomed each bite of food that his mother offered.

"How do you do it Lils."

"Do what?"

"Get our son do what you want him to do."

Lily smiled at her husband, "Well my dear husband, a mother always knows best when it comes to her children."

A knock on the front door saw James leaving the kitchen to answer it, only to return with both Sirius and Peter following him.

"Lils!"

"Mutt!” Lily snapped before turning to Peter, “Hello Peter."

"Hi Lily, I-I’m sorry about all this."

"Relax Peter it's not your fault we're stuck in this cottage."

Peter smiled weakly at his friend, but couldn't see the happiness of their situation.

"Right well, Dumbledore won't be much longer. Now, Lily, have you completed the polyjuice potion?"

Lily's answer comes in the form of a narrow glare.

"Right stupid question, Sirius we'll need one of your hairs."

Sirius pulled two hairs from his head and handed them to Lily, who dropped them into the Potion on the stove.

"It will be ready in a few moments."

"Okay Good, now Sirius. We need to you to take Harry and stay in the nursey…"

"Until the Headmaster has finished the charm and has left, trust me Prongs I've got it. Now hand me, my godson."

Sirius takes Harry and disappears upstairs, minutes later Dumbledore arrived. Entering Potter cottage the aged Headmaster saw that the Potters had gone with using Sirius as their Secret-Keeper, a bold if somewhat predicted choice.

"Are we ready to begin," Dumbledore asked.

All three adults nodded.

An hour later and the Fidelius Charm was cast, Dumbledore ensured that Voldemort could not find the boy. But to be safe, he had place monitoring charms throughout the house while it was empty one day.

"If that is all James, I must return to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Professor. I'm sure we'll sleep well knowing no one save Sirius here can find us."

"Of course, stay safe."

After the resounding pop had rung out, the real Sirius Black carrying Harry came down the stairs. And Peter was Peter once again, as Sirius passed Harry to Lily.

"No matter who brews that potion it still tastes bad."

"Sorry Peter, but now everyone including Dumbledore will believe that Sirius is the Secret-Keeper. So thank you for doing this, it means the world to us."

Peter couldn't look his friends in the eye, as they showed him so much love and warmth.

"It’s alright late and we'll meet up in a week."

Sirius and Peter nodded before leaving, the Potters felt safe for the first time since this war started. Lily guided her husband up the stairs stopping at Harry's room to place the sleeping child in his cot. Once she was sure her little man was asleep, Lily left the nursey and guide James to their bedroom.

***

**Godric's Hollow, England – 31TH October 1981**

James was resting on the lounge with the napping form of his fifteen-month son on his chest, Lily was in the kitchen washing the dishes from the evening's dinner while listening to music on a charmed radio.

As Lily finished the dishes and entered the living room to prepare for Peter's arrival, the air inside the house changed. James wrapped a protective arm around Harry and stood up.

"James, what's going on?"

"Not sure Lils."

They got their answer as the front door exploded into tiny shards, revealing the black-cloaked figure of the Dark Lord.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

"No James, you can't. Not by yourself."

"Lily trust me, please. Now Go!"

Lily bolted for the stairs, narrowly dodging a cutting hex from the Dark Lord. James rushed forward and blocked the path to the second floor.

"James Charlus Potter, you were given a chance to help shape the Wizarding world at my side. Now you and your Mudblood wife will die, as will your son."

"Not while I still breathe, Voldemort."

"Brave, how very Gryffindor of you. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The sickening green spell rocketed across the room, James dived clear as it slammed against the wall behind him. James sent two cutting hexes and a disarming spell, but all missed their mark. Returning to his feet James stood defiant in the face of defeat, knowing that he was giving Lily time to escape.

"You have fought Bravely James, but I grow tired of your stubbornness. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The Spell impacts the wall behind the Marauder, and the explosion sent him flying across the room and into a bookcase which fell over him knocking James unconscious. Voldemort didn't see the point in finishing the man as he was going to set fire to the place after he had killed the child.

Making his way up the stairs, the Dark Lord could hear the Mudblood's voice, like she was praying… No begging for help. It was like sweet music to his ears, but when he forced the door open he was greeted with a different scene.

There standing next to a kneeling Lily Potter with a hand on the woman's shoulder was a tall red-haired woman dressed in expensive-looking robes and an aura that screamed power.

"You shall not take this child, Dark One. He is under my protection."

"No one defies me, I AM LORD VOLDEMORT, AVADA KEDAVRA!"

His spell shot across the gap between them, Lily shot up and blocked the killing curse with her body. _‘There was nothing to save the mother’_ , the strange woman thought as she attempted to reach for the child. A cutting curse was sent and she stilled.

"You would dare attack a god mortal?"

"You are no God, only I can be Immortal."

Voldemort sent the killing curse at little Harry, but Mara protected the child with a powerful shield. A shield created by James and lily's love for their child, but to use much powerful and ancient magic Lily had to scar her own son. There just above his right eye bleeding was a rune, ancient and forgotten for the most part but powerful in its effect. It was shaped like a lightning bolt, and to the mortals, it was known as Sowilo. The green spell rebound off the shield and impacted Voldemort in the chest, right over his cold heart. In that instant his body turned to ash, his cloak and wand dropped to the floor and all that was left of the Dark Lord was a wraith.

As Mara took hold of Harry, the wraith form of the Dark Lord passed through the crying child. Leaving behind the tiniest of shards of his already broken soul upon the child, while Mara, The Mother-Goddess of love and compassion opened a whirling portal of black and purple to her native world of Nirn. As the Portal closed behind the goddess it sent open a shock wave of energy that ripped the upper floor of the cottage in two than all was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is the First Chapter redone, as you can see this is my answer to a few things like why everyone believed Sirius betrayed James and Lily. As well as my personal answer for the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead as in canon the killing curse does not leave a mark on the body. Hope you all enjoy the reboot of Rise of the Dovahkiir, until next time…
> 
> Aal Hin Thu'um Kos Mul (May Your Voice Be Strong).


	2. Pain and Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First things first, I do not own Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim as they belong to J.K. Rowling and Bethesda Softworks respectfully. Now, Chapter Two of my reboot and again things will be changing as I move further and further from the Harry Potter Canon in this chapter.

**Chapter Two**

**Pain and Loss**

"JAMES! LILY!" A familiar voice called.

James attempted to move but found a heavyweight trapping him to the floor, turning his head a little James could just make out the frame of the ruined bookcase pinning him in place.

"JAMES! Where are you, brother?"

"He-Here, I am here," James said, his voice a little croaky.

The sound of things being thrown aside as Sirius came closer to where James was trapped.

"JAMES! Come on brother, let me know where you are."

"HE-HERE SIRIUS!" James croaked again.

Following the sound of his voice, Sirius managed to reach the downed bookcase. Throwing books and knickknacks over his shoulder, Sirius lifted the bookcase a little as James crawled out from under it. Dropping the piece of furniture, Sirius turned to assist his best friend to a sitting position.

"James, what happened? Where are Lily and Harry?"

"Vold-Voldemort came…"

"Take your time, James."

"Tried to… stop him, wasn't strong enough."

The sound of heavy footfalls drew both men's attention to what was left of the front door. There in the doorway a larger than normal man stood, his kind eyes wide as he took in the scene before him.

"Wha' the bloomin' hell happened here, oh James, Sirius you two all righ'"

"Oh Hagrid, it's only you," Sirius said before lowering his wand.

"Dumbledore sent me, wh-where are Lily and Little Harry?"

"Shit, Sirius the nursey. Upstairs."

Sirius handed James to Hagrid before bounding up the ruined stairs to what was left of the second floor, upon entering what was Harry's room Sirius dropped to his knees. Tears flowed down his cheeks at the sight of Lily's body, reaching out with a shaking hand Sirius touched her face. Dropping his head to the floor beside the only person who he saw as a sister as the sorrow of her loss took hold.

"Sirius!"

Sirius sat up at James' voice, looking to the crib. Finding it empty, Sirius tossed the room looking for any sign of his godson. But the only thing he found was a Gryffindor Red blanket that Harry always carried with him, that Remus and he got for the little marauder on his first birthday.

Sirius returned to where James and Hagrid stood, carrying Lily's still body within his arms. James rushed forward taking his dead wife's body into his arms.

"NO! Lily, come on baby. Please, please wake up. I can't… I can't do this without you."

"'t's not yeh're doing James, there was nothin' yer could have done."

James fell with his arms wrapped tightly around Lily's body, loud, powerful sobs shook his body as he let the full pain and loss out before two of his only friends.

"Sirius, what 'bout little Harry?"

Sirius couldn't look the tall man into the eye as tears still fell from his grey eyes, dropping to his knees beside James. Sirius placed a shaking hand upon his Brother's shoulder.

"He… He wasn't up there, all I found was Lily and a pile of ash."

"Yeh don't think someone took 'im do you?"

All Sirius could manage was a slow shake of his head, the whole time James grieved the loss of his young family while rocking the dead form of the woman he loved above everything.

***

Hagrid managed to convince James to let him carry Lily's body, as they exited the ruined cottage they were greeted by a small group of people. People they knew, front and centre of the group stood Albus Dumbledore.

"James! You're alive, where's Harry?"

James couldn't answer the Headmaster, the loss of not only his wife but the disappearance of his son was too much to think about. Sirius stepped forward.

"He wasn't in the house, Professor. All I found upstairs were Lily's body and a pile of ash, I-I carried her body down for James."

Looking at the only heir of House Black, Dumbledore was confused as to what really happened.

"But you were the Secret-Keeper Sirius, I performed the charm myself. How could you betrayal your close friends like this."

Almost instantly several people of the group had their wands aimed at Sirius.

"Stop! Sirius was never the god damn Secret-Keeper Dumbledore."

"But he was here during the spell."

"That is what Lily… and I wanted you to think so that others would believe it as well."

"But if Sirius wasn', then who?" Hagrid asked.

"Lily had the brilliant idea of using polyjuice potion, and we had Peter drink it and morph into Sirius."

"Pettigrew, that no good bloody piece of shit!"

"Sirius control yourself." A stern female voice came from behind Dumbledore.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall."

Dumbledore looked to the house, his mind racing with everything he had just learned. _'Harry must be found, if what I believed as happened.'_ his thoughts to turn back to James and Sirius.

"At the very least, I believe it would be a good idea if we all returned to Hogwarts."

"But what about Peter?"

"All in good time, Sirius. First James needs medical attention from a skilled healer, and I trust none other than Madam Pomfrey."

Sirius looked to James, Who nodded in agreement. Soon the busy front yard of the cottage was quiet again, save for a single large brown rat as it scuttled away from the ruined house with a bone-white stick in its maw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is the Second Chapter done, hints of Dumbledore's manipulative but good intends, plus the early reveal of Pettigrew's betrayal. The foundation is growing, next chapter we see what happened to Harry. Hope you all enjoy the start of Rise of the Dovahkiir, until next time…
> 
> Aal Hin Thu'um Kos Mul (May Your Voice Be Strong).


	3. Son of the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First things first, I do not own Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim as they belong to J.K. Rowling and Bethesda Softworks respectfully. Now, Chapter Three of the Reboot, we join Harry as he enters a harsh and unforgiving world of Tamriel, but he won't be alone. Also, I would like to thank and apologizes to Trojan Seeress for sparking the idea after reading their great story (Son of the Dragon) to which this is similar and the unknowingly use of their Harry’s Bosmer name.

**Chapter Three**

**Son of the Dragon**

**Lakeview Manor, Falkreath Hold – 4E 202**

Lilissa, the Dragonborn was chopping firewood for the coming night as a portal of black and purple opened behind her. With the grace and skill of a seasoned fighter, Lilissa drew her Imperial Sword and spun. The tip of the blade stopped mere inches from the face of an auburn-haired woman dressed in the most expansive clothes the Bosmer had ever seen.

"Who are you?"

"Relax my child, I am the Goddess of love and compassion. I am Mara."

Lilissa instantly spun the sword so that the blade pointed down and dropped to her knees in forgiveness for threatening one of the divines.

"Rise, my child, my husband and I have a gift for all the sacrifices you have made to save Tamriel."

Lilissa looked up and into the electric-blue eyes of the Goddess, her mind frozen at her words. Lilissa rose as Mara held out a small bundle, taking the bundle the wood Elf was greeted with the face of a child.

"We wish to add one more to your family." Mara said while revealing a small Breton child in her arms, "the child's mother gave up everything to save him, we have chosen you to take her place. Cut your hand upon your sword, once that is done I will draw some of your blood. While I hold your blood you will repeat the process with the child, once your blood mixing with his, he will become your son by blood."

Lilissa hesitantly wrapped her fingers of her left hand around the sword's edge, pulling slowly as the blade sliced into the Bosmer's flesh. Collecting the blood that flowed from the wound, Mara took hold of the child while Lilissa made a tiny cut in the child's left hand. The child cried at the pinch as the tip sliced in, Lilissa stepped away as Mara guided the wood elf's blood into the open wound of the child. Before their eyes, the features of what Lilissa was a Breton child started to morph to become a cross of both human and Bosmer features. After a few minutes, the child now had the ears of his new mother, black unruly black of his unknown father and a mix of both his original and new mother's eyes. His face was a cross between his father’s and Lilissa’s, while he took on the skin tone of the wood elf. What didn't change during the process was the lightning bolt scar above his right eye. Mara handed the child back to his new mother and watched as the motherly instincts took hold within Lilissa.

"What is his name, Goddess?"

"He was called Harry by his first mother, you may keep this name if you wish or you can change it."

Lilissa looked into the mixed green eyes of her newest child, and felt warmth pass through her."

"I'll name him Aragorn, Aragorn Dovahkiir."

"A Strong name for the son of the Dragonborn, before I go. I will remove that stain from the dark one, “ Lilissa watched on in confusion as Mara waved the fingers of her right hand over the lightning scar.

A black oil-like material was pulled from Aragorn’s little forehead, as the last drops of the material exited the boy’s head it formed into a distorted face of what Lilissa thought to be the ugliest of all Imperial males.

“I will not be defeat, I will live forever.”

“Only the Gods may reign forever, dark one. For you, there is only Oblivion.” Mara said before snapping her fingers as a portal to Meridia’s realm within Oblivion.

“Mara, how lovely and what can I do for the Mother-Goddess of Love and compassion?”

“Hello Meridia, I have a shard of a soul that has attempted to gain immortality.”

“Really? Let me see them.”

Mara offered up the shard of the dark lord to the Daedric Prince of the energies of all living things, the enemy of the undead and all who disrupt the flow of life. Meridia took hold of the dark lord, studying the shard closely.

“Where is the rest?” Meridia asked.

“Not on Nirn, I’m afraid.”

Meridia looked from the soul shard to Mara and back again, “Than how?”

“That shard came from this child, who I rescued during the dark one’s attack on his family.”

Meridia stepped through the portal and took a closer look at little Aragorn, she sensed that the infant had a strong connection with the magical flow of the world but something was off.

“Where did you find this child, Mara?”

“On a world called Earth, where their magic users are hidden and the knowledge of magic and all things connected to it is restricted.”

“What a boring-sounding world, well I’ll take this shard for now but if the Dragonborn and her son comes across any more of his shards… Let me know.”

Lilissa simply nods her agreement.

Meridia tightened her grip upon the dark lord’s soul shard as she stepped back through the portal and back into her realm. The portal closed and Mara turned to Lilissa.

“A word warning if I can, those from his homeworld might come looking for him."

"I'll defend Aragorn with my life if needs be."

"He has already lost one mother, but I understand. I hope you are prepared to share him with their world, as well as your own heart."

"What do you mean?"

"You will understand when the time comes, my child. Aal Hin Thu'um Kos Mul daughter."

Mara disappeared in a whirl of black and purple flames, as Rayya, Llewellyn, Gunjar rushed over to check if their Thane was alright. They were soon joined by Aela the huntress and Lydia as they returned with Lilissa's four daughters, Cassandra Dovahkiir: a Bosmer and the oldest, Runa Fair-Shield Dovahkiir: a Nord and the second oldest, Lucia Dovahkiir: an Imperial and the third oldest and the youngest of the four, Sofie, a Nord. Each of the girls held little Aragorn and kissed his forehead before passing him on to the next, Lilissa helped Sofie who was only twelve years old than Aralas.

"And just where did you find the little cup?" Aela asked.

"Mara, the Goddess of love and compassion gave him to me."

"What! The mother-Goddess and Queen of the Gods, that Mara?"

"Yes Lydia, that Mara. And keep your voice down damnit, Aragorn is asleep."

"Sorry, my Thane."

"Is Aragorn staying with us, mama?"

Lilissa looked to her youngest adopted daughter and smiled at the fact that Sofie already had the big sister act down.

"Of course, my dear. As of now, you all have a baby brother to look out for."

"Let's hope that he takes after his father, I don't think Skyrim let alone the rest of Tamriel could handle another one like you Harbinger."

"Hush, Aela. Now Cassandra please take your sisters and baby brother inside and let him meet Serana. I'll be in, in a second okay."

"Yes, mother," Cassandra answered.

***

Later that night, everyone sat around the central table eating a mixture of cooked meats like Chicken Breast, Boar Meat, Pheasant Meat and Salmon along with Potato, Leek, Goat Cheese and Cabbage. The children had either water or a jug of milk, while the adults either had a bottle of Argonian Bloodwine or Black-Briar Reserve.

"I think my dear sister that we will need to move into a bigger house or expand Lakeview."

Lilissa looked up from feed Aragorn a bottle of milk, looked around at their home of two years and the memories they had made.

"Yes, I believe you are indeed right, and yesterday a courier came by with a request."

"Of, and what would this request. Not another random bloody dragon is it."

"First thing sister, watch your language around little Aragorn. And second no not another dragon, but a request for help in rebuilding a ruined town."

"Really, what town and where is it?"

"The Town Blackthorn and it sits on the old Nimalten site on the Treva River of the Rift."

"The Rift, that would put us closer to Ivarstead and High Hrothgar."

"Thinking of continuing your daughters' training with the giant lizard are we?"

"If you mean Paarthurnax, than yes my daughters will continue to learn the way of the voice. As will Aragorn as soon as he is old enough to walk the seven thousand steps."

"Moving to Blackthorn also means that she is close to Fort Dawnguard."

"Really Serana, reading my mail again are you."

"Indeed dear sister, Isran is eager your return as their greatest warrior against the vampires."

The girls simply continued eating and drinking until their mother rose from the table with Aragorn.

"Girls the evening is yours, Reyya, Lydia tomorrow I would like all the Housecarls for a meeting."

"Yes, my Thane." The women answered.

"Aela…"

"The Companions will answer your call, Harbinger."

Lilissa smiled at how Aela could just read her mind, but that was her role as the Beta of the Companions of Whiterun.

"Serana if you could reach out to your mother, letting her know that she now has a grandson and to meet us here as soon as possible."

"I'm sure mother will be overjoyed by Aragorn, I'll let her know."

"If anyone needs me, I'll be putting Aragorn to bed than you all will find me in the library."

Lilissa left for the west wing of the Manor where the bedrooms were housed, she entered the children's shared room and placed Aragorn upon the empty bed that she had set aside just in case she adopted another child. To Lilissa, her family was now complete. She had her Sisters, the Vampire Serana, the companions Aela the huntress, Njada Stonearm, Ria, from the Isle of Solstheim Frea Crag-Strider, Champions of the Dawnguard Beleval and Ingjard, the mercenary Jenassa, and the Housecarls of Iona, Jordis the Shield-Maiden, Lydia and Rayya. Her adopted Mother in the Vampire Queen Valerica, and of course her daughters and now her son Aragorn. This was the big family that Lilissa always wanted since she was a little girl.

Leaving Aragorn to sleep and dream happy dreams, Lilissa exited the west, crossed over to the Library. This was her collected knowledge amassed during her travels either found or bought with gold. Some were simple train tomes, while others had hidden knowledge in the form of a story. But all were useful, in their own way.

That was how Serana found the Bosmer, curled up in front of the fireplace with a book in her hands.

"I thought you had already read that one?"

"I have, but Mara said something that has made I rethink that it could be possible."

"Really, what did the Goddess say?" Serana asked sitting in her reading chair opposite her sister.

"That one day those of Aragorn's world might come looking for him, and that I must be ready for when they do."

"So Aragorn is…"

"My son and your nephew, but that's not all he is. Somewhere he as a father and if it was me, I would never give up looking."

"Well, you are the Dragonborn."

"True."

***

With the rise of the Sun, Lilissa rose to find her vampiric sister cooing to a bottle-feeding Aragorn, Serana took to her role of auntie and seeing the smile on the 4235-year-old vampire made Lilissa smile too. Lydia walked in and smiled at Serana, before turning to Lilissa.

"My Thane, I have news from your housecarls."

"And are they coming?"

"They are, my Thane."

"Lydia, must we go through this again. While at home we are sisters and you can use my name."

"I am Sorry, my Th-Lilissa."

Lilissa led the other two with Serana still holding Aragorn outside to where her daughters were training with Farkas and his twin brother Vilkas, the twins were tag-teaming Cassandra and Runa. Who while not really sisters by blood, acted and moved as if they had always been family. While Lucia was throwing fireballs at a training dummy, and Sofie attended to the animals.

"Come on Runa keep that shield up or my brother will strike you," Vilkas called.

"Try harder than that Shield-Brother, Mother has told us how you and Farkas fight."

"Hahaha! She's got you there brother."

Lilissa had liked Runa's fire the moment she meant the young Nord, it was during the crisis with Alduin that Lilissa found herself in Riften, Capital of the Rift. It was in the market square where Lilissa was shopping when Runa brushed against the Wood Elf. But before the little Nord could escape Lilissa had hold of her, and ever since they were mother and daughter in spirit and temper.

"Focus girls, Farkas and Vilkas are my best fighters beside your aunt Aela. Always get on your…"

Suddenly Runa found herself on her back, with Vilkas' sword at her throat and the older fighter smiling down at her.

"… guard,"

Cassandra helped Runa to her feet, and they readied themselves for another round. Lilissa turned to see the carriage return with six people in the back, one by one their disembarked. Six more of Lilissa's sisters had arrived, the Dragonborn greeted each one with a warm hug before introducing them to their nephew.

"You have the biggest family in all of Skyrim, Lilissa." Frea said cooing at Aragorn a little.

"Wolves hunt in packs Frea, and Lilissa is our pack leader."

"The Dawnguard agrees, strength in numbers," Ingjard said.

"Why have you called us, sister," Beleval asked

"All in good time Beleval, we must wait for the others to arrive," Lilissa answered.

Lilissa took hold of her son once, as everyone settled into their routes around Lakeview. Lilissa took Aragorn up to the balcony overlooking Lake Ilinalta, thinking of the future to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is the Third Chapter done, Harry, meeting his big family, having his name changed. Hints of the History behind the Dragonborn and those she calls family, next chapter we return to see how James is coping. Hope you all enjoy the start of Rise of the Dovahkiir, until next time…
> 
> Aal Hin Thu'um Kos Mul (May Your Voice Be Strong).


	4. A Slither of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First things first, I do not own Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim as they belong to J.K. Rowling and Bethesda Softworks respectfully. Now, we rejoin James, Sirius and the others, and their attempts to locate the missing Potter heir. I have also had to invent a new document that shows ancestry from Gringotts.

**Chapter Four**

**A Slither of Hope**

**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts – August 2ND 1981**

It had been two days since his son's disappearance, and yet James was still trapped within Madam Pomfrey's realm of the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Oh, he had visitors, people paying their respects and hoping at Harry will turn up alive and well. Among the wave of people was Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, James' Auror instructor.

"You did the best you could lad, and we'll find yer boy."

"How do you know, Mad-Eye."

"Because if it was Death Eaters that took him, they'd be singing it from the bloody rooftops every cursed building they could."

"Thanks, Moody."

"Just get healed up lad, you'll need yer strength."

Not long after Moody left, did James have another visitor in the form of the newly sworn-in Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge? Fudge was followed by a woman wearing all pink and a sickening smile.

"Ah, Lord Potter so nice to see you wake."

"Thank you."

"Now, I know that it isn't a good time but it is what it is."

"Please sir, get to the point so that I can get back to resting."

"Lord Potter, please show some respect to the Minister."

"And you are?"

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to Minister, Fudge."

"Right, well do me a favour and shut up."

Dolores gasped at James, for having the nerve to command her in such a way.

"You were saying, Minister."

"Yes, well seeing as Lord Black was the Secret-Keeper…"

"I don't know how long bloody times I have to say it, Sirius was NOT! The bloody Merlin cursed Secret-Keeper. It was the thrice-cursed bloody traitor PETER PETTIGREW!"

"Mister Potter, what is with all this shouting… well, I should have guessed."

"If that were true Lord Potter than there is Mister Pettigrew?"

"HOW SHOULD I BLOODY KNOW YOU STUPID PINK TOAD! Both Sirius and I have informed the D.M.L.E of Peter ability to shift into a large common garden rat, so if you could kindly. LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND ALONE!"

"I did warn you, Cornelius, that going after young Sirius would not end well." came the voice of Albus Dumbledore as he entered the ward.

Cornelius spun his Lime green bowler hat through his hands while looking to the floor, while Dolores still had a shade of red upon her face from being yelled at by James.

"But the Ministry must be seen to be doing something, Albus and seeing as everyone knew that Sirius Black was the known Secret-Keeper my office have issued a stun-on-sight command for Mister Black."

James stood to his full 6' 1" Height, towering over Cornelius and Dolores, "WHAT! YOU BLOODY STUPID, FUCKING COWARD! You will call off that command or you'll face House Potter's full wrath, both inside the Wizengamot and in a personal duel with me on a very public stage."

"Now James, my boy there is no need for…"

"Shut up, and I am not your boy. I lost my wife not two days ago along with the fact that my son went missing the same Merlin damned night, and yet you want to arrest the one man I trust to not only find but return my son to me unharmed." James was much like his father Fleamont Charlus Potter, happy-go-lucky most of the time but stand against him and suffer a temper and rage only much by how furiously he could love. "Now go fix this shit-fight of yours, Minister or I will."

James returned to his bed, where Madam Pomfrey checked him over. Dumbledore spoke quietly with Cornelius, while Dolores glared at James. The door to the ward flew open to reveal the man in question, with a piece of parchment in his hand.

"James! I've got good news brother."

Dolores saw her chance, pulled her wand stepped in front of Sirius."

"Under the orders of the Ministry, You, Mister Black are under arrest for the death of Lady … Potter."

"What? Is this joke?"

"No joke Sirius, For some bloody stupid reason some people still believe that you were the Secret-Keeper," James replied.

Sirius let out a barking laugh as he doubled over at the hips.

"This is no laughing matter Mister Black, I have the power to arrest you and have you sent to Azkaban on a murder charge plus a kidnapping charge."

"First, I have been made Lord of House Black by my grandfather. Second, both James and I have given evidence showing that traitor Peter Pettigrew to be the Secret-Keeper, and third, I am Harry Potter's sworn Godfather by blood oath as for you, my pink-clad dear can kindly go and…"

"Sirius do not finish that sentence," Dumbledore said in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"...Fuck yourself."

What happened next took everyone by surprise, Dolores Umbridge revealed her true colours by attempting to use the killing curse on Sirius in front of not only the Minister and Headmaster but in full view of two Aurors who had just entered the room. Dolores was stunned faster than a seeker catching the golden snitch, the red-haired Auror that fired first turned to Sirius.

"Really Siri, for once in your life do as your told."

"But Am, you have no idea how many have attempted to arrest me in the past two days," Sirius said making air quotes with his fingers at the word arrest.

"Be that as it may Lord Black, please be more careful."

"For you Amelia, anything and everything."

Sirius, at last, managed to show James what was on the parchment, which shows that Harry was indeed still alive as Sirius had managed to obtain a copy of the Potter family Tree from the goblins at Gringotts. But it had changed, besides Lily's name appeared a second name with a line joining it to Harry's.

"Who in Merlin's name is Lilissa Dovahkiin?"

***

**Potter Estate, England**

The turnout for the funeral of Lady Lily Josephine Potter nee Evans was to say in a word, impressive. Almost everyone from their school days came to pay their respects, some came from other countries like the Delacours, who came from France. James greeted every single one at the massive metal gates, but it was Lily's sister Petunia along with her whale of a husband and their son Dudley that James was truly waiting for.

"Hello, Petunia."

"James, we only came because Lily was my sister."

"I know Petunia, and trust me when I say that when I get my hands on Peter…"

"I blame you Potter, you and that Severus. After today you will not contact us, you will not come near us. You hear me, James Charlus Potter, you and your kind are dead to us."

"Pay your respects than leave Petunia, but just so you know Lily was hoping that our sons could have at least gotten to know each other."

Vernon Dursley stepped forward to stand between James and his wife, pushing James back a bit with his size.

"Now listen here, Freak! If I see any of you around my family or our house, I'll get my shotgun without a second thought. Do I make myself clear?"

"Shut up Dursley, You think I'm scared of you when I faced Voldemort and lived. Like I said pay your bloody respects than leave."

The Dursleys stormed off toward the coffin when Remus came to stand with his friend. They were soon joined by Sirius, who had a butterbeer in hand.

"You okay James?"

"Yeah, I just hate dealing with Petunia's fat and stupid husband. Never liked that man even before they got married."

"Well everyone is waiting."

"Let's go," James said.

Dumbledore and James led the service, followed by Sirius and Remus. Next were Frank and Alice Longbottom, who thanks to a quick-thinking James who even in his grief managed to warn them to escape and come to Peverell Castle as it had one of if not the strongest warding spells within the country. They were followed by the teaching staff of Hogwarts, last to say their peace was, of course, the Dursleys.

All in all, it was a beautiful service that James was sure that Lily would have loved, but that was the problem. It was a service to send his wife off to the next great adventure as Dumbledore said, and it felt that James was left behind.

***

Over the next few weeks, James along with members of Dumbledore's Order searched for any information of Lilissa Dovahkiin, both in the Wizarding World and the Muggle World. Each night James would study the Family Tree closely while drinking Firewhisky, and each night a new name appeared on the parchment, first came Cassandra Dovahkiir. Than Runa Fair-Shield Dovahkiir, follow by Lucia Dovahkiir. Next came Sofie Dovahkiir, that was when James notices that this Lilissa had four daughters. But it was last night that made James call everyone to the ancient and ancestor home of House Peverell, Peverell Castle.

"James, what has happened?"

"Everyone look at the Family Tree Parchment, look at Harry's name."

Everyone gathered around James' desk and looked to where they knew Harry's name to be, but in his name's was the name; Aragorn James Potter-Dovahkiir. Some grew pale while others just stared at the parchment in disbelieve.

"Wh-what does this mean?" McGonagall asked.

"James, could I use your floo by chance?"

James waved Dumbledore toward the study's fireplace, in a flash of green flames the Headmaster disappeared. Moments later the floo came to life again and Dumbledore returned.

"Interesting indeed."

Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore, some looked worried while others like James and Sirius were angry and confused.

"What is it, Professor?"

"Young Harry's name in the Hogwarts book of Students as changed to match the one on your Family Tree, so at least we know that Harry or as he is now called Aragorn is still alive."

"And makes you so sure that's the case, Professor?" Sirius asked

"If Aragorn was dead his name would be removed from the book, as I see it we have two option before us. The first is to continue looking for Lilissa and Aragorn or…"

"Or?"

"Wait until your son turns eleven, at such a time we will learn of his whereabouts."

Remus could only clap James’ shoulder at Dumbledore's logic, he thought it was worthy of the Marauders and it was something that sweet Lily would have come up with as well.

"Bloody brilliant Professor…"

"Explain Remus."

"It's truly simple James, you see instead of running ourselves into the ground, we simply wait and they will come to us, as Har-Aragorn will need to board the train for his first year at Platform Nine and Three quarters."

Remus waited as James processed the words, his grin widened as James caught on and had his own smile.

"I agree with your assessment old friend, bloody brilliant Professor but I-I can’t just sit here and wait and if Lily were here either would she."

"James, all we can is sit and wait and prepare, as it will be a long ten years."

Everyone nodded in agreement before James stood and left the room with the bottle of Firewhisky in hand.

“Oh, Albus…”

“I know Minerva, James just needs time to process and grief.”

Sirius sighed at Dumbledore’s words, “Professor, I know my brother better than I know myself. He will not sit by and wait for his son and I’ll help him no matter what.”

Stepping off from the wall he was leaning against Sirius exited the room to find James.

***

Halfway across the world in the forests of Albania, a wraith-like creature slither across the ground attacking anything it could reach in an attempt to survive. The wraith was already plotting its revenge upon the world when it managed to regain its body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is the Fourth Chapter done, sorry for putting James through that but I felt that if he had survived, it would either break him or make him a stronger man for his son. And here we get hints that the Dark Lord is still around but weakened of course. Hope you all enjoy the start of Rise of the Dovahkiir, until next time…
> 
> Aal Hin Thu'um Kos Mul (May Your Voice Be Strong).


	5. Shifting Allegiances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First things first, I do not own Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim as they belong to J.K. Rowling and Bethesda Softworks respectfully. Now, my Chapter Five Reboot we will see a change in James and how his actions could bring about a needed change throughout the wizarding world. I forgot to mention that I changed James' father's name from just Fleamont to Fleamont Charlus as I felt this was a way to keep both names, and the reason will have an in-story reason.

**Chapter Five**

**Shifting Allegiances**

It had been two days since the Wizarding World had seen the Lord of House Potter, some even believed that James had killed himself over the death of his wife and disappearance of his son and heir. But in truth James had secluded himself with Peverell Castle going through the Potter Library looking, searching for anything that could be of help in locating Harry who was now going by the name Aragorn. James had even called in every favour he could to get his hand on some the rarest books known on tracking spells and location charms.

That was how both Sirius and Remus found their friend, hunched over his desk in the extensive Library. They had hoped that when James agreed to wait that he would do just that, Wait but it appeared that he was doing any but.

"James, why are you doing this to yourself?"

James looked up at his friends, his normally bright hazel eyes had darkened to give him a more sinister look. "Because he is my son Moony, and Because I need to watch him grow up."

"Moony, If James feels he needs to continue the search for Harry. Then I will support him and even help him."

"Thanks, Padfoot, do you think the Black Library might have something?"

"I can check but I'm not sure."

"But said we should wait."

“Wait… Wait, would you wait if it was child Moony?”

“No… but Dumbledore must have his reasons.”

“So do I Moony, so do I.”

Sirius gave Remus his normally cheeky smile, and the werewolf marauder instantly knew he had been up to something. Remus pressed two fingers against his right temple, both James and Sirius were more like brothers then very close friends.

"Because something didn't add up Moony, something about the way Dumbledore was acting about Harry's disappearance."

"In what way?"

Sirius moved to pull a book off the shelf close to him and threw it down upon the desk. The Title told the other marauders what Sirius was up to. James read the title 'Teleportation: from place to place, dimension to dimension and how to archive it.

"Dimensional transport has never to been successfully, and even if Harry had been taken that way the whole house would have been destroyed and that would have killed James."

James started reading and turning pages, while Padfoot and Moony argued about the types of teleportation. James turned the page and instantly locked his eyes upon a spell to reveal if a dimensional portal had been used.

"Padfoot, Moony shut up. We need to return to Godric's Hollow."

"What? Why?"

James turned the book around so that both men could see and read the spell he had his finger against.

"This, this spell could help us get a little close to finding my son. Moony please understand that I need to do this."

Moony sighed, he knew that both of his friends were right. Something was indeed off about Professor Dumbledore, to the wolf inside was cautious of the renowned Headmaster of Hogwarts as it sensed a… _'Darkness? No not that'_ Remus thought but the man smelt and acted not as bright as before that October night.

"Well, what are we waiting for, the marauders ride again."

James grabbed the book and the three of them apparated away from Peverell Castle.

***

**Godric's Hollow**

The three marauders appeared at the end of the street, close to where the cottage stood. They moved normally to not draw too much attention until James, at last, saw what his ancestor's house now looked like.

"How did I survive that, let alone Harry?"

"Not sure James, but we know that he did and that's all that counts."

"Padfoot is right James, let's focus on the fact that the cub is alive."

James nodded before moving to open the gate to the walkway, but Moony stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"What the…"

"Quiet and follow me."

James and Sirius followed their friend around the side and to the back of the house, where the hide behind a tall hedge wall. They soon heard voices, coming from the front.

"Do you believe what the Ministry is saying about all this, that Lord Potter and Lord Black faked the whole disappeared child to gather support to move against Minister Fudge."

"Well even if they are, either one of them would be a better Minister than that fool."

"True, then why is Dumbledore not siding with them?"

"My guess is that he wants to appear as neutral as possible."

The Three marauders stayed hidden until Moony was sure they were in the clear, once Moony nodded the all-clear James was over the hedge and standing in the backyard. They made their way inside and as silently as possible climbed the broken staircase, James stood frozen in place staring at the door to what would have been Harry's room.

"We can wait out here if you need time to be alone."

"No the quicker we do this, the closer we'll be to finding him."

James stepped into the nursery for the first since before that night, what awaited him would stay with until the end of his days. The room looked as if a muggle bomb had gone off, a large section of the roof was missing. The side of the room that Sirius found Lily housed the half-broken crib, while the other side housed very little that could be saved and reused.

"You okay Prongs?"

"Why did they turn this place into the bloody museum?"

"It disrespectful I know Prongs, but to use Fudge's word it was done to honour Lily's sacrifice and the end of the war against Voldemort."

"Fudge couldn’t find his way out of a bloody broom cupboard, this stinks of the piece of shit Malfoy." James snapped.

James opened the book to the page he had marked, with both Sirius and Remus taking up positions so that they formed a triangle and were facing the centre of the room.

"Okay now what?"

"The spell instructions call us to speak 'Words of Power' whatever that means but it appears they had some written down so here it goes. SIIV… MIIRAAK… RII!"

Sirius repeated the words, as did Remus. Each time they shouted a word they felt magic pull upon their connection, they repeated the process until at the centre of their triangle energy start whirling and crackling with power.

James looked at the spinning vortex of black and purple energy, it was small. Too small to do anything with, it confirmed Sirius' thinking. That whatever had taken Harry left behind a signature that it was at least possible to travel between dimensions, but James had a new question. _'How to track the pathway or pathways to his son'._

Sirius thinking quickly while the tiny portal was open, tired a piece of parchment to the stuff back dog toy that was Harry’s and tossed it through the vortex. As the portal closed, a small shock wave of magical energy sent the three men to the floor.

“What the bloody hell was that?”

“Not sure, Moony but let’s get out of here.”

The three marauders exited the cottage out the backdoor just in time as the two Aurors stormed inside, they waited until the Aurors where busy searching the nursey before disappearing with a crack.

***

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking at a copy of the Potter Family Tree that James made for him to study. The Potters had very interesting ancestry, starting as far back as the days of the Roman Empire's hold upon the United Kingdom. It was Linfred of Stinchcombe, the Potterer as he was called by the residents of the village that started the Potter line. Linfred it appeared to have had been of Roman descend, his oldest son Hardwin married the only daughter of the youngest Peverell brother: Ignotus. Iolanthe Potter nee Peverell brought with her the cottage of Godric's Hollow, while Ignotus gifted the happy couple the ancient ancestral home of Peverell Castle as a wedding gift. From there it was somewhat easy to track the family by the sons all the way to the first headache of Dumbledore’s life. Fleamont Charlus Potter or Charlus as he liked to be called, the man had increased the Potter fortune greatly thanks to both his Hair invention, Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. Witches and Wizards the world over paid large sums of galleons for Charlus’ potion but is it his stance during the War with Grindelwald that drove Charlus and himself apart as friends. But in Dumbledore's personal opinion it was Charlus’ wife, Dorea Euphemia Potter nee Black that turned Charlus against Dumbledore's way of handling criminals.

A knock came upon his door, forcing the Headmaster to hide the parchment.

"Enter."

Professor McGonagall entered and room, looking as stern as always and her dark hair only now showing touches of grey at the temples.

"What can I do for you, Minerva?"

"I'm worried about James, Albus."

"Worried what for, my understanding is that James is fine and is waiting the day that he is once again reunited with his son."

"Yes, but waiting ten long years. Isn't that asking too much of the man, he lost Lily not two years into their marriage. And now you of all people ask that he just sits and waits instead of turning over every stone in search for Harry."

Dumbledore sighed, he knew that he had lost James, Sirius and most likely Remus. But he could not afford to lose Minerva, especially once Harry started his schooling. _'No everything must go as it must, for the greater good'_ Dumbledore thought.

"Minerva, While I feel for the loss that James is feeling, exhausting himself in a search that can only darken his heart is not the best thing for him right now."

"But…"

"All we can do for James is to ensure that he stays true to the light and be there if and when he needs us, and as for Harry until he reappears all we can do is prepare. Now what news is making the rounds among the students of our school?"

Minerva quickly filled the Headmaster on the latest pranks and happenings going on around the school, all the while raging at himself on the inside.

***

**Peverell Castle**

Having narrowly escaped from getting caught by the Aurors guarding the Cottage after the spell was cast, and apparating to safety. James, Sirius and Remus returned from Godric's Hollow, sat at the dining table eating lunch while bouncing ideas off each other.

"Maybe we could place a tracking spell on another of the stuffed animals and send it through?"

"And what if once it reaches the other side, how would someone what to do with it. Let alone know that it belongs to Harry like the one that Padfoot sent."

"Shit didn't think of that."

James laughed at Sirius, it was the first time since before that night that James had managed to feel like that. Having Sirius and Remus stand beside him and helping even if it was going against the words of Dumbledore, but James would move mountains to see his son again. That was when a plan started to form inside James' mind, a plan that would cause concern for a lot of people.

"We'll need support…" James, at last, spoke up.

"What do you mean James?"

"Now first hear me out, and I'm not saying we need to do this. But it might help once Harry returns…"

"Get to the point Prongs!"

"Okay, my idea is that we as Lords Potter and Black form an alliance with other houses and pull our collective power to make real changes within the Wizarding World."

"Like what Lily had been planning to do, once she joined the Unpseakables?"

"Yes, Remus exactly that but on a larger scale, I say we call those families we know we can trust…"

"Like the Longbottoms."

"Yes for starters, but others like the Houses of Greengrass, Bones, Abbott and some the grey families like House Parkinson…"

"James, House Parkinson is a dark family, they followed You-Know-Who during the war."

"Did they, Remus? Or are we going off the information given to us by someone who only sees dark and light as the only choices."

Remus knew who James was speaking about, Dumbledore. During the War James and Sirius had often reached out to families like Parkinson for support only to have shot down by Dumbledore, who had evidence that they were in league with Voldemort and should be considered a dark family.

"I'll follow your lead James, you know that you have my support no matter what."

"Mine to Prongs!"

"Thanks, guys, it means the world to me that you are both on board with this. Because the moment we announce it, everything will change."

James hoped that what he was planning wouldn't affect Harry or future witches and Wizards down the line in a too negative way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is the Fifth Chapter done, so James isn't taking Dumbledore at his word anymore, like father, like son. The cracks in Dumbledore's good intentions are starting to show, as both Lords Potter and Black move to stand against him. Hope you all enjoyed Rise of the Dovahkiir, until next time…
> 
> Dragon Words of power used in Chapter:
> 
> SIIV – Find
> 
> MIIRAAK – Portal
> 
> RII – Essence
> 
> Aal Hin Thu'um Kos Mul (May Your Voice Be Strong).


	6. Accidental Magic and a Dragon Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First things first, I do not own Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim as they belong to J.K. Rowling and Bethesda Softworks respectfully. Now, the reboot of Chapter Six and just a little time jump forward to get us closer to Harry/Aragorn's first year at Hogwarts. But still far enough for some small adventures.

**Chapter Six**

**Accidental Magic and a Dragon Soul**

**Market District, Solitude31ST Sun's Height 4E 208**

Aragorn was running after Sofie as they raced through the Market District of Skyrim's Capital, the newest section of the City had drawn a massive crowd from all over the province. And in some cases beyond Skyrim's border as well, Like those of the hatred Thalmor of the Third Aldmeri Dominion.

Keeping a close eye on the youngest two of her adopted Daughter's brood, Queen Valerica or Grandma to Aragorn and Sofie was never a woman to cross. As a group of Vampire Hunters found out when they attempted to ambush Lilissa, Serana, her Grandchildren and herself while travelling between Blackthorn and Solitude. It was during that they were introduced to Aralas natural talent for magic as Lightning shot out of his little hands at a hunter who was attempting to kill his Auntie. The Lightning Bolt was so powerful that the hunter was killed almost instantly, forcing the other to pause just enough for Lilissa and Valerica to launch a counter-attack.

While the children were laughing a giggling, Valerica was either watching like a hawk or browsing the storefronts.

"Stay close young ones, no going too far from Grandma."

"Yes Grandma." they both answered.

Valerica watch as they played hide and seek through the market, but at one point Aragorn disappeared from view as he attempted to hide behind a cart from Sofie. Valerica only became concerned when Sofie came up to her confused.

"Grandma, have you see Aragorn?"

"Have I mmm… have you looked behind that cart over there?"

"That's the first place I checked."

Valerica's face darkened a little, and together they checked with all the nearby store owners. No one had seen Aragorn for the past ten minutes, and Sofie was getting more worried by the second as her Grandma became angrier and angrier to the point at her eyes glowed.

"Sofie my dear, go find your sisters and mother."

"Yes, Grandma."

Sofie knew not to argue with her Grandma when she was in one of these states and quickly raced off to find the rest of her family. Valerica called on her powers in Alteration to detect the lives around her, knowing that Aragorn would give off a unique aura that she could follow.

The moment Valerica cast the spell Aragorn's golden lifeline appeared before her, following the line Valerica came to the edge of the Market. The vampire had instilled in her daughter's children about running off on adventure before they could handle them, but this was different. This screamed at Valerica, down to her core as malicious. The golden line was darkening as a clear sign that Valerica was closing in of her grandson's location.

"Gag the bloody kid or cut out his tongue, either way, shut him up!"

Valerica couldn't wait for the others, calling on her vampiric strength she charged through the door and into the room. Looking around the man standing around her Grandchild, Valerica gave a very unladylike roar as she grabbed the closest High Elf by the throat before turning to Aragorn.

"Close your eyes Aragorn, what's about the happen is not for your eyes."

Aragorn snapped his green eyes shut and covered them with his hands, as Valerica's fangs sunk into the neck of the elf. Tossing the now dead elf aside, Valerica charge the next. Pinning the Elf against the wall, until his spine snapped. One of the high elves manages to hit Valerica in the shoulder with an arrow, but quickly found said arrow sticking out from behind his collarbone. And as for the last, he was pulled off his and held in the air.

"Why Kidnap my grandson?"

"We...arrr… were hired."

"By Who?"

Struggling to breathe, the elf clawed at Valerica's wrist, "The… Thal-Thalmor."

With a flick of her wrist, there was an audible 'snap' as Valerica dropped the man. Valerica picked up Aragorn in her strong but gentle arms, cooing softly.

"It alright, little one. Grandma has you, you are safe now."

Aragorn wrapped his arms as Lilissa followed closely by Serana and Aela stormed into the room, weapons drawn and ready.

"Mother, is Aragorn alright?"

"He is."

"Did they say anything before you ripped them apart? Like why and who?"

Valerica pointed towards the High Elf in the corner, "That one says they were hired by the Thalmor, the same group that tried to kill you if memory serves me."

"What is their game now?"

Lilissa checked over the corpses for any more evidence, find a piece parchment on the leader. Lilissa opened the letter, and read it.

_Sautar,_

_We have a job for you and your men, meet me in Solitude for payment. As to the job, there will be a group coming to the city in five days. The group is led by the Dragonborn, she is not to be touched as she is an Imperial Legate. The 'Target' is the bitch's six-year-old son, who we have just recently learned from our contacts throughout Skyrim is called Aralas._

_You're to grab the boy, and hold him captive until we come to collect. If the Dragonborn or any known associates attempted to stop you, feel free to use what is needed to hold on to the boy._

_Casara Highbinder_

_New Thalmor Emissary to Skyrim_

The sound coming from Lilissa's Throat at that moment would make one think they were in the presence of Alduin. Several onlookers and guard backed away quickly, hoping to seek cover to live another day.

"Mother, Serana take my children home, Aela call the companions."

"It will be done, Harbinger."

"Sister please be careful."

Lilissa turned to each of her daughters, kissing her foreheads and giving them a warm hug. "You all will see me later, but until I return you all will listen to Grandma Valerica and Auntie Serana. Yes."

All five nodded, before Lilissa took Aragorn from her mother, tightly hugged him and kissing his forehead.

"Sorry, mama."

"What for Hatchling?"

"For getting caught."

All the adults had smiles at Aragorn's thinking that he caused everything.

"No little cub, this wasn't your fault. Mummy and Auntie Aela will hunt them down, okay."

Aragorn had tears flowing down his little cheeks, but nodded at Aela's kind and gentle voice, "Okay Auntie Aela."

Valerica led the way back to the wagon where Gunjar was waiting after everyone was aboard Gunjar flicked the reins and the family left Solitude for the long ride home in the Rift.

***

It took Lilissa, Aela and the rest of the Companions six days to track down Casara, who was moving from Capital to Capital every twelve hours. But they, at last, managed to trap her in Riften, the Dragonborn's own backyard as Lilissa was good friends with Maven Black-Briar, Jarl of Riften and the Rift as a whole.

Maven's son, Hemming escorted Lilissa and Aela down to Casara's cell, the High elf was on her knees and had her head lowered.

"Emissary Highbinder, you have guests."

"Better not be the stupid Maul and his friend again, because if it is your mother will hear about…" Casara's words died in her throat as her eyes locked on the green eyes of Lilissa. "Don't let her in, please I'll… I'll tell you everything I know about the Thalmor, their plans, who their secret agents are and where to find them. Just don't lock me in with the Dragonborn, please I beg you."

Lilissa smiled at the fact that her mere presence was enough to scare the so mighty High elf, Aela was simply growling. Waiting for Lilissa to issue to kill this worthless piece of shit.

"Stand down Aela, I wish to talk with Emissary Highbinder first."

"Of course, Harbinger."

Lilissa entered the cell with no physical weapons and no armour just her standard noble outfit, sitting on the chair facing Casara, who was attempting to look everywhere but the Dragonborn.

"Casara, are you a mother by chance?"

"What… yes, yes. I have two daughters, ba-back home on Summerset Isles."

"Summerset Isles must be a beautiful place to call home. Never been there myself, but word gets around."

"Please I was just doing what was asked of me, I want to go home and be with my daughters."

"And you will Casara, all I need to know is why?"

"Why? Why what?"

"Why does the Thalmor, your bosses want my son!" Lilissa snapped the last two words.

"To-to stop the return of the Dragon Emperors, no matter what race they belong to."

"And why would they think that my son would see a return of the Dragon Emperors."

"Because he carries your blood, the blood of the Dragonborn."

Lilissa looked to Aela, who shook her head. Hemming acted the same after Lilissa looked to him for answers.

"True to my word Casara, you are to be sent home…"

"Thank you, thank you Dragonborn."

"But you are hereby exiled from Skyrim on the pain of death should you return, by order of all nine Jarls of Skyrim."

Lilissa and Aela left Riften and Casara to her fate, upon returning to Blackthorn Lilissa was tackled by her children. Ever Cassandra joined in on the group hug.

"We missed you, mama," Aragorn spoke first.

"And as you all can see, I have returned in one piece. But in a few days, time Aragorn and I must journey to High Hrothgar, who else wants to come and climb the seven thousand steps."

All four girls jumped at their mother with big smiles at the offer, forcing them all to the ground again.

***

Aragorn stood there at the base of the seven thousand steps on the edge of the town of Ivarstead, he was dressed in a thick Black woollen cloak over his green tunic and brown pants. Soon he was joined by his sister who had matching Grey Cloaks, along with their mother who was dressed in her Imperial Legate outfit with matching red cloak.

"Alright Cassandra, you know the way."

Cassandra nodded and started climbing the steps, followed Runa and Lucia. Lilissa brought up the rear with Aragorn and Sofie flanking her. They stopped at each of the way-shrines to read and contemplate what it means to have a power like the voice, Lilissa made sure that Aragorn so he could prepare for the teaches of the Way of the Voice from the Greybeards.

After the 2 day climb Aragorn at last stand to stand before the fortress known as High Hrothgar, and to his young eyes, it was impressive. Lilissa led the way steps to the double wooden doors, and with a large thump against heavy oak, the door was opened by none other than Arngeir, spokesman of the Greybeards.

"Hello Dovahkiin, come in we have been expecting you."

"Hello Arngeir, come children."

Lilissa led her children in out of the cold of the mountain, where they were greeted by Masters Wulfgar and Borri. After closing the heavy doors, Arngeir joined them in the main chamber of the fortress.

"Now Dovahkiin, to the reason for your visit?"

"Yes indeed, it would appear that the Thalmor is after my son. They have in their heads that his going to restart the Dragon Emperors, but the agent couldn't or wouldn't explain why."

Arngeir looked to the boy attempting to hide behind his mother, Master Borri knelt down so that he was eyes level with Aragorn. The silent master smiled kindly at the boy, and present him with a piece of fruit. Aragorn looked to Lilissa, who nodded before her son thanked the man and took the fruit.

"Have you trained him in any of the words?"

"Not as yet, after all, he is only six."

Arngeir nodded at her words, "bring him to stand before us, and we'll test him."

Lilissa guides Aragorn to stand in the centre of a large circle motif in the floor and stepped back a safe distance with her daughters.

"Now, whatever happens, do not move towards the child. If what you believe is true then you will need to start his training."

Lilissa nodded and the four masters in the way of the voice begun their test.

"Drem yol lok, Dovah kiir. Mu Haalvut Fin Dov Sil Ko Hi," the masters paused to look between each other before Arngeir stepped forward. "Impressive, unlike your sisters who we have tested upon their first visit. You withstood the full power of our Thu'um or shout, I believe we have uncovered the reason why the Thalmor is concerned." Arngeir turned to face Lilissa, "Your son has the soul of a Dragon, are you able to explain his origins."

Lilissa related the story of the day Aragorn came into their lives, the girls loved hearing the story as it was the day they became the sisters to their baby brother. Once Lilissa had concluded the story, the masters gathered tightly to discuss. While they were busy Lilissa directed Cassandra to take her siblings to the kitchens, while they waited. Lilissa leaned against a stone wall of the chamber when at last Arngeir broke off from the group.

"It would appear that the gods have blessed your child much in the same way that they blessed you, but it is of concern that he came to you from another world."

"Why is that a concern?"

"Because in a few years both you and Aragorn will need to make a choice, to which world you call home and your decision will have far-reaching consequences."

"Thank you Arngeir, I would like to introduce my son to Paarthurnax."

"I'll go see if he would be up to meeting him."

Lilissa joined her children in the kitchen for their dinner. After dinner, Arngeir returned to the children asleep and Lilissa in their library reading by her mage-light spell. Sitting on the table next to her was a stack of book and scrolls, Arngeir didn't need to ask what they were as he already knew them. Everything the Greybeards had on travelling to and from different dimensions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is the Sixth Chapter done, so Thalmor is still playing their little games. Hope you all enjoyed Rise of the Dovahkiir, until next time…
> 
> Dragon words of power used in the chapter:
> 
> Drem yol lok – Greetings
> 
> Dovah – Dragon
> 
> Kiir – Child
> 
> Mu – We
> 
> Haalvut – feel
> 
> Fin – The
> 
> Dov – Dragon
> 
> Sil – Soul
> 
> Ko – In
> 
> Hi – You
> 
> Aal Hin Thu'um Kos Mul (May Your Voice Be Strong).


	7. The Potter-Black Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First things first, I do not own Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim as they belong to J.K. Rowling and Bethesda Softworks respectfully. Now, the reboot of Chapter Seven and we return to James and his growing alliance.

**Chapter Seven**

**The Potter-Black Alliance**

**Peverell Castle – 31ST July 1987**

James entered his study, his emotions raging as the so-called 'Leader of the Light' Albus Dumbledore attempted to make him see the positive side in waiting and watching for his son’s return. James moved to the parchment and paper-covered desk, all of them showing in some way how Dumbledore's 'Good Intents' have either slowly made things better for everyone as a whole or driven people, mainly Muggleborns away from the Wizarding World.

It was Lily who started this collection of evidence of Dumbledore's actions or in some cases in-actions to ensure that Muggleborns, as well as magical creatures, were accepted as equals. But it was the refusal to return Potter family items like his father's cloak, at first James was friendly when requesting its return, but after four separate times in asking for its return. James travelled to Hogwarts, and confronted the Headmaster during the height of Dinner and demanded that cloak be returned to him or face the Wizengamot on charges of Family Heirloom theft. In making the demand so public, James was coming out as now standing against the Headmaster who was also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards.

James turned to the papers and attempted to see a pattern in the man's actions. On one side he would allow bills of law to pass if the bill worked for the greater good, but if a bill came to the Wizengamot pushing for more Muggleborns in the ministry or other important roles within the Wizarding World were shot down with his vote. James was so busy looking over the papers that he didn't notice Sirius enter the room.

"Any luck with the old man?"

"No, he still refusals to hand over the cloak or see what we are doing."

"Well, the others have arrived."

James nodded and followed Sirius out, and down the hall to the sitting room where the leading members of the families of Abbott, Bones, Delacour, Greengrass, Longbottom, and Parkinson along with Remus were all sat talking amongst themselves. Sirius took his seat as James came to stand before his assembled guests.

"Thank you all for coming, and welcome to my home."

"Yes, a lovely it is. Tell me how is it that the Potters came to own the ancient and thought lost home of a house that could trace their family line all the way back to the days of the Roman Empire."

"Because my Lord Parkinson, the Potters can do the same thing Linfred was one of the last of the Roman descendants. His son was Hardwin Potter, who I might add Marcus married the daughter of Ignotus Peverell."

"The Youngest Peverell brother and rumoured to hold death's own cloak of invisibility, if one believes in legends of course," Amelia said.

"And that is why I have invited you all here, there are those who believe in these so-called legends and feel they have the right due to their position within our society to said items like the Peverell Cloak."

Everyone knew at least one person with a high position within the ministry that would indeed go after anything to do with the Peverell brothers, Lord Lucius Malfoy. But some would draw to a different name, that being of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The man that many see as the next Merlin, what with his look and weird one-word sentences.

"Before we continue, I would like to invite all of you to stay for dinner. It is rare these days that House Potters gets a chance to entertain anyone, and I would be honoured."

"House Longbottom would be honoured to stay for dinner."

"Thank you, Frank, and of course Alice and your boy Neville are welcome."

Frank Longbottom nodded before flooing Longbottom Hall to inform Alice, Amelia stood and flooed her niece Susan about dinner once Frank was finished.

"Let us call this what it really is James, you want to form an alliance."

"I could never hide anything from you, Nicolas, not even when we were in school. Yes, Sirius and I wish for all of you help us form an independent collection of powerful houses, One that could help lead our society move forward and join the muggles in the twentieth century as we should be."

"Bold words Monsieur Potter, but to change the world one must be bold."

"Thank you Monsieur Delacour."

"Please call me Jean-Christophe or Jean."

"Then I insist you call me James."

Jean-Christophe nodded while his wife, Apolline was calling their daughters. One by one they flooed their families of Lord Potter's invite, Last was Marcus Parkinson, who Flooed home in person and returning with his daughter Pansy Parkinson. Pansy reminds James of Harry, what with her small size and dark hair, from memory Pansy's birthday is 31ST August the year as Harry. Once everyone was settled again, James sat in his chair.

"Let's Begin."

***

**Wizengamot Meeting, Ministry of Magic – 5TH August 1987**

"Order, Order. We are gathered here today on the Fifth of August Nineteen Eighty-Seven, to vote on the new bill that will see more restrictions put in place upon both the Werewolf populations and what jobs Muggleborns can and cannot apply for." Dumbledore commanded

There were a few members of the meeting talking quietly to each other, as the ones presenting the bill stood up from their seats.

"Lord Lucius Malfoy, Chief Warlock for the bill to oversee the Jobs for Muggleborns."

"Lord Malfoy is recognised."

"Members of the council, as more and more Muggleborns, come into our world it is of the utmost importance that as pure-Bloods and longtime members of the Wizarding World. We must show them that there are limits to how far they can go and that the more important positions within our society must stay within the hands of those who are worthy."

"But who Lord Malfoy is worthy, Lord James Charlus Potter."

"Lord Potter is recognised."

The chamber was filled with whispers as to James' seclusion and his sudden return with Sirius Black and Marcus Parkinson flanking him.

"I'll ask again Lord Malfoy, Who is worthy?"

"Those of Pure-blood Family, of course, Lord Potter."

"But not all Pure-bloods are trained for such important roles, or if they want them in the first place."

At his words, James saw many members nodding in agreement, mainly those of the Light and Neutral members of the council. Dumbledore sat back amused by James' challenge of the powerhouse that was Lord Malfoy.

"Be that has it may, Muggleborns will never fully understand our society."

"And why is that Lord Malfoy?"

"They must learn that they will never be as good as a Pure-blood."

"Wrong… the reason that Muggleborns are seen as not good enough is that some Pure-blood families wish to hold on to their so-called power like it is going to safe their house from going extinct." more nods and whispers came from around the chamber, "House Potter learnt early on that unless you introduce new magical blood into your family than your family will quickly die out and disappear from history."

Dumbledore looked around the chamber at all the members, but what drew his attention most was the number of known people sitting around James. People who if they chose to, could veto any and all bills including his own.

"Time to vote on Lord Malfoy's bill."

***

After an hour of voting, the bill was put down by the collective voting the new Potter-Black Alliance, Lord Malfoy sat back down with a dark expression clouding his face.

"Next we have a bill from…" Dumbledore froze as he read the name attached to the bill 'Potter-Black Alliance', "the Potter-Black Alliance. Lord Potter, please inform us of the details of your bill."

James rose to his feet with a smirk, "Of Course, Chief Warlock. The first part of the bill is to supply Muggleborns and those at the moment called as Magical Creatures like Goblins, Centaurs and even House Elves with the option to become equal members of the Wizarding World. And the second is to assign more funds to both the D.M.L.E and Department of Mysteries, both are separate issues within the larger bill so that this council can choose which part can be voted on at this time."

This brought angry shouts from many members, Most, of course, coming from the more traditional members as well as the Dark members.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared, "Lord Potter has given this body a choice, so let us chose. A show of wands if you wish to vote for part one of the Bill which focuses on giving Magical Creatures more equally…"

James wasn't surprised to see very few wands up in the air with their tips lit, 'Point Potter-Black Alliance' he thought.

"And now a show of wands for the second part of the bill, which focuses on increasing the funding for both the D.M.L.E and Department of Mysteries."

It was almost a landslide of a vote, save for members like Malfoy. But with members like Parkinson, Greengrass, Longbottom and Bones backing it, James knew that part two would succeed in the Magical United Kingdom while Monsieur Delacour pushed the first part in Magical France.

***

Dumbledore approached the group where James was being congratulated on his success, It would appear that out of nowhere James had shifted his view on having a political career when before he didn't care for it.

"Ah, James my boy. I must say that the way you manipulated the council to have part of your bill passed was impressive for one so inexperienced in the political arena without years of knowledge."

"It was simple really, I just paired what I wished the council to agree to with something so outrageous and over the top that they would vote that way I wanted. Much like a chess game wouldn't you say, Headmaster?"

On the surface, Dumbledore was all smiling with a twinkle in his eye, the picturesque image of a kind and gentle grandfather. But behind his mask, the self-proclaimed 'Leader of the Light' was a raging thunderstorm at how the Potter Lord had managed to outmaneuvered him.

"How very astute of you James. Now I have heard that you are still searching for young Harry, it was my understanding that we all would wait until his first year at Hogwarts?"

James' expression grew dark, "No Professor, you agreed that we all should do that, But after thinking it through. I find myself unable to just stand by and wait for the day that he might return, so understand that I'll do anything and everything within my power and beyond to be reunited with my son."

"Now James, please understand that I only have the best of intentions…"

"You know that the muggles of a phrase about those with the best of intentions, and goes something like this ’the road to hell is paved with good intentions' so I would be careful Professor, or you might find yourself labelled as the villain instead of the hero."

And with that James exited the room followed by Sirius and Marcus, leaving a dumbstruck Albus Dumbledore standing there blinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is the Seventh Chapter done, so the first moves of the Potter-Black Alliance have been made, how will the Wizarding World handle the new powerhouse. Hope you all enjoyed Rise of the Dovahkiir, until next time…
> 
> Aal Hin Thu'um Kos Mul (May Your Voice Be Strong).


	8. Mal-Vahdin-Daar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First things first, I do not own Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim as they belong to J.K. Rowling and Bethesda Softworks respectfully. Now, last of the reboot chapters before we get to the Chapter when Harry's Hogwarts Letter arrives. Until then one last little adventure. I would like to thank and a shoutout to the author LD50365 for their mod Blackthorn – A Buildable Town in The Rift (SE) the mod I use in all my Skyrim playthroughs.

**Chapter Eight**

**Mal-Vahdin-Daar Rein**

**Blackthorn Manor – The Rift 4E 211**

Aragorn drew back the bowstring with the ease of years of use, as he let out his breathe Aragorn loose the string. The arrow hit just left of dead centre, but could still be considered a hit.

"Nice shot brother, your aims getting better."

"Thanks, Cassie, is Mum back yet?"

"No, last we heard was that High Queen Elisif wished to speak with her."

"But it has been a week and…"

But Aragorn's words are cut off by a loud roar from the sky, the two Bosmers froze as a large shadow pass over them. They could hear the townspeople shouting and running for cover, Runa and the rest of Aragorn’s sisters rushed outside.

"Was that a dragon, we heard?"

"Quickly everyone inside and in the basement." Cassandra snapped

Cassandra and Runa escorted the others inside their home, down the stairs and into the basement as the Dragon roared again as it passed overhead.

"Without mum here, we don't stand a chance against that thing."

"No true Lucia, we all have been trained in the way of the voice," Sofie said.

"Yeah but only Aragorn here would be able to last long enough to do any good."

"Runa! No, We are not sending our little brother out there alone to face a dragon."

Sofia turned to Look at Aragorn, but he wasn't there.

"ARAGORN! NO!"

The other girls turned just in time to see Aragorn's disappear up the stairs, knowing what he was doing they chased after him.

***

Outside the girls found Aragorn, bow in hand and letting Arrow after arrow loose at the circling beast. Cassandra seeing the determination on her little brother's face chose to join him, grabbing her bow the best archer of Blackthorn unleashed a wave of arrows into the sky. Runa gathered the town guard to her as they readied themselves for when the dragon landed, while Lucia was guiding people to the mine for their own safety. And Sofie readied her lightning bolt spell coupled with Ice Spike, which Sofie launched like an arrow at the dragon.

Under the heavy barrage of fire, the dragon wheeled out of range of the more dangerous Ice Spikes from the mage. Thinking better the dragon landed just outside the walls of the Joor settlement.

"Drem Joor. I am Mal-Vahdin-Daar Rein, Paarthurnax asked me to watch over the one called Aragorn." A female draconian voice came from the dragon.

All five Dovahkiir siblings plus the town guards exited weapon raised, at the centre were Cassandra the oldest and Aragorn.

"If that's true, our mother would have told us before she left for Solitude."

"Paarthurnax ordered me but failed to inform Dovahkiin. Please allow me to shout and all can be explained."

Cassandra nodded and lowered her bow, the others followed suit. Mal-Vahdin-Daar backed up a little to give herself more room.

"Fahliil-Nol-Dov!" Mal-Vahdin-Daar shouted in her native tongue.

Everyone was blinded by a shining light as the wind whipped around the dragon's form, soon the dragon as engulfed by a whirlwind of leaves, dirt and other debris. The defenders of blackthorn were forced to drop their weapon so to cover their ear as the dragon gave a mighty roar, Aragorn himself dropped to his knees as if in pain as well with Sofie at his side wrapping her arms around her brother.

As the whirlwind of debris settled down, the defenders were greeted with a young female Bosmer with bright auburn coloured hair reaching the backs of her knees. The moment the girl opened her vibrant green eyes, they locked on Aragorn. In a blast of movement that shock everyone, the bosmer girl shot forward and joined Sofie in hugging Aragorn.

"Wow, okay so now what do we do?" Runa asked.

"First some answers, who are you?"

"Malvahdindaar Rein, Youngest child of Akatosh and appointed protector of Aragorn Dovahkiir, son of Lilissa Dovahkiin."

"But what happened to the dragon?" Runa asked

"I am the dragon, Paarthurnax show me how to transform into a joor or mortal."

"Okay, but why a Bosmer and a girl at that?"

"First I am a girl even in my dragon form, and second it was Paarthurnax that instructed me to choose this form."

The girls all looked at each other, while the guard stayed on edge. Cassandra knelt down beside Sofie and placed a hand on her back.

"Let me carry him, Sofie," Cassie asked.

Sofie stepped back, letting her sister pick up and hold their brother close to her body, Malvahdindaar chose to stay as close as possible to Cassandra's side as the group returned to the Manor.

"I'll let Lucia and the others know that it's safe now," Runa said before jogging off towards the mine.

Cassandra carried Aragorn to the room opposite their mother's and set him down on his bed in the corner. Minutes later Runa returned and Lucia in tow, followed by the Alchemist.

"What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know, Malvahdindaar transformed and Aragorn just dropped to his knees."

"It is his Dragon Soul, it must have reacted to the shout. Only Paarthurnax would know as it's his shout."

"But you can't climb the seven thousand steps without your mother."

"We have before, each and every one of us has made the journey to Ivarstead. Then we've braved the steps to reach High Hrothgar, we could do it." Runa stated.

Cassandra was the oldest and the one in charge as their mother and Auntie had all got to Solitude stood there thinking. 'Mother would know what to do, and as Aragorn is like mother with his Dragon Soul only Paarthurnax can help'.

"Runa, Lucia gather supplies for the journey, Sofie takes Malvahdindaar and ready the horses. I'll get our brother ready."

The girls nodded and went about preparing for the journey, all the while the poor Alchemist.

***

**Ivarstead – Base of the Throat of the World Mountain**

The Dovahkiir siblings and Malvahdindaar pulled into the town of Ivarstead a day later, Aragorn still hadn't woken as the group rode past the tavern and the shocked faces of the townspeople. Hitching their horses at the town's side of the bridge, Cassandra organised for Runa and Malvahdindaar to be upfront with Sofie and Lucia carrying their brother while she handled the rear with her bow skills.

With almost military precision the group made the slow climb to the ancient fortress. Upon reaching the doors, Cassandra came to the front and pounded heavily upon the heavy oak.

Borri opened the doors to the siblings.

"We need Master Paarthurnax now Master Borri,"

Borri nodded and widened the doorway, the group rushed inside quickly. They were greeted by Master Arngeir, who simply took in Aragorn's appearance and paled.

"Cassandra, what is wrong with Young Aragorn?"

"Not sure Master, Malvahdindaar show up outside Blackthorn and changed into her elf form then Aragorn collapsed."

"Malvahdindaar?"

The girl in question stepped forward, drawing Arngeir's attention.

"I am a dragon, and was appointed by Paarthurnax as Aragorn's Protector."

Arngeir was taken back by the statement, while he had seen many things in his long life. This was new in his old eyes, that fact that the dragons now had a shout to change form.

"Well. Umm… Welcome to High Hrothgar my Lady, had we known that Master Paarthurnax called you…"

"Master Arngeir while Malvahdindaar's presence is of interest, can we get back to our brother."

"Of course Lady Runa."

Arngeir escorted Sofie and Malvahdindaar out into the courtyard with Cassandra following behind, while Runa and Lucia waited in case their mother showed.

***

The Throat of the World wasn't only the peak of the mountain but was in fact also Paarthurnax's home. A fact the very few people knew, Arngeir was the one who entered while holding his head down.

"Forgive the interruption my Lord Paarthurnax, but we have an issue with Young Master Aragorn."

"Drun Rok Us Dovah."

Sofie and Malvahdindaar placed Aragorn on before the Word Wall next to the aged Dragon, Paarthurnax nodded to Malvahdindaar who sit next Aragorn.

"Dovahkiir Sofie, please return with your Briianah to Hrothgar with Master Armgeir. Mal-Vahdin-Daar will return him once he is awake."

The sisters nodded and were guided back to the kitchens by Arngeir, while Mal-Vahdin-Daar shifted back into her dragon form.

"Come Kiir you must shout him back to Laas."

***

The doors of High Hrothgar slammed open revealing an emotional raging Lilissa flanked by both Serana and Aela, and behind the three of them was Queen Valerica. Sitting there in the centre of the floor motif was Cassandra head touching the stone floor.

"Cassandra, what happened?"

Without lifting her head Cassandra spoke, "We still don't know mother, Master Paarthurnax still has him along with Malvahdindaar."

"Malvahdindaar?" Aela asked

"Mal-Vahdin-Daar, Master Paarthurnax appointed her to watch over him."

Lilissa narrowed her eyes a little, while Valerica placed a soft hand upon her shoulder. Serana helps her oldest niece to her feet.

"You did the right thing, Cassie, we are proud of you," Serana said before wrapping her arms tightly around the Bosmer woman.

The doors to the inner courtyard opened, Aragorn and Malvahdindaar walked in hold hands. Valerica smiled at such an innocent act, but there was something behind those intertwined fingers. Lilissa rushed forward, kneeling before her son the Bosmer woman threw her arms around his growing frame.

"Are you okay my son? What happened? What did Paarthurnax say? Who is this girl with you?"

Aragorn didn't get to answer his mother’s rapid-fire questions has Valerica burst out laughing at her daughter's actions, once she got herself under control. Valerica stepped toward Malvahdindaar, a smile across the vampire's face.

"I am sorry for laughing my dear, but as Dragonborn surely you of all people could feel it."

"Feel what mother?"

"The Dance of Dragons."

Lilissa looked from her mother to the two children, Valerica could see that Lilissa was still confused.

“But that would mean that Aragorn can become a dragon.”

"Close your eyes my dear and shut out the world around, just focus on your son."

Lilissa knelt before Aragorn closing her eyes, slowing her breathing while she thought of her son. The world drifted out of focus as everything of Aragorn became sharper, his facial features, his scent, His soul… His dragon soul appeared to be brighter than before, almost electric.

"Do you sense it now daughter, your son has found not only his dragon form but also his soul-mate."

At his grandma's words, Aragorn blushed, while Malvahdindaar tightens her grip on his hand. Lilissa opened her eyes and looked at the girl, who knew not to attempt to challenge the one who defeated Alduin.

"My daughter tells me that you are a dragon?"

"Y-yes Lady Dovahkiin."

"Show me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is the Seventh Chapter done, so Harry/Aragorn needed to transform into his Dov form. Let's hope that Hogwarts and the Wizarding World are ready. Hope you all enjoyed Rise of the Dovahkiir, until next time…
> 
> Dragon Words of Power used in this Chapter:
> 
> Briinanh – Sister
> 
> Daar - That
> 
> Dovah – Dragon (Me)
> 
> Dov – Dragon
> 
> Drem – Peace
> 
> Drun – Bring
> 
> Fahliil – Elf
> 
> Rok – Him
> 
> Joor – Mortal
> 
> Mal – Little
> 
> Nol – From
> 
> REin - Roar/Roars
> 
> Us – Before
> 
> Vahdin - Lady
> 
> Aal Hin Thu'um Kos Mul (May Your Voice Be Strong).


	9. Letters from another World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First things first, I do not own Harry Potter Or Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim as they belong to J.K. Rowling and Bethesda Softworks respectfully. Now, we have reached the point in the story that we all have been waiting for. Harry getting his Hogwarts Letter, but how? Let’s find out.

**Chapter Nine**

**Letters from Another World**

**Blackthorn Manor –** **The Rift** **, 30TH** **Midyear** **4E 212**

It was the day before his eleventh naming day, but for some reason, Aragorn couldn’t sit still while reading a tome of destruction magic. He was alone in the library of his family’s home when a black and purple portal opened revealing Mara the Mother-Goddess. Aragorn quickly dropped the book and knelt before the goddess.

“Stand my child, your mother has taught you well.”

Aragorn rose to stand before Mara, still a little stiff but relaxed somewhat. Mara smiled before offering a small dog-shaped toy.

“I believe this was meant for you Aragorn.”

Aragorn took hold of the toy, turning it over and over within his hands. It felt familiar like he had seen it somewhere or within a dream, he just couldn’t place where.

“It came with this,” Mara said handing him a piece of parchment.

Aragorn looked at the parchment.

_Dear Prongslet,_

_We are unsure if this will reach you, but if it does at heart pup we are still searching. Still trying to reach you, know that your father, Moony and I love you with everything we have and are looking forward to the day that we can be reunited._

_Stay safe pup, and take of yourself._

_Padfoot_

Aragorn read the note again, attempting to remember who this Padfoot was telling about. But it was the word ‘Father’ that froze the young Bosmer.

“M-My father.”

“Indeed my child, your father searches for you still. Since the day I brought you here to your mother, your father as never stopped looking for a way to reach you. This toy and note were their latest attempt, but that was some years ago as the portal they used was unstable. But take heart young one, you will see them again and sooner than you think.”

With the toy and note at last delivered Mara turned to leave, only to feel a hand pull on the robes. Turning Mara smiled at the Bosmer holding to her robes as his life depended on it.

“Ask your question, my child, never be afraid to seek the knowledge you need.”

“W-Why was I brought here?”

Mara knelt before the child, a single tear escaped her pale blue eyes. Wrapping her arms around the boy, as all Men and Mer were like children to her. The Goddess sent her warmth and love into the child.

“You and your family were attacked, and your first mother prayed for help. Now normally us gods of Nirn don’t hear the prays of other world but hers was so strong, so pure that I felt drawn to her.” Mara said lifting Aragorn up in her arms before making her way to a chair. Sitting down with Aragorn in her lap Mara continued, “Lily was her name. She carved that scar into your forehead as a mark of protection and fuelled it with all the love a mother could mount. But the Dark One still attempted to kill you, and so your first mother stepped in front of the spell.”

“S-So she dead for me.”

“Indeed child, but soon your time to return to that world will come. Be strong has a great adventure has been placed at your feet.” Mara said standing.

Placing Aragorn in the chair, Mara rose to her full height with a smile.

“Look to those you call family, they will be your strength. But know this young dragon child, not all is what it appears.”

And with her parting words Mara exited the library and disappeared, moments later Aragorn’s mother walked in.

“Everything alright my son?”

“Yes mother, it would appear that my father is still looking for me,” Aragorn said before handing the note to Lilissa.

She read and reread the note before looking at the toy, sitting upon the arm of the overstuffed chair Lilissa hugged her son and smiled as he mindlessly hugged the stuffed animal.

“Soon my son you will have your father again, but I fear what might happen if he doesn’t want the rest of us.”

Aragorn couldn’t answer as his mother stroked his hair, but the answer stilled his heart a little.

“Enough of this, for now, its time for your lessons.”

“But mum, do we have to?”

“If you could get better at your Thu’um by simply wishing to than the whole of Tamriel would be able to shout, this is why you practice your control. Your voice is weapon Aragorn and like all weapons…”

“One must learn not only when to use them but also when not to.”

“Good, I see Master Arngeir’s lessons have sunk in. Now show me your Unrelenting Force, let me taste it.”

“FUS RO DAH!” Aragorn shouted.

***

**Blackthorn Manor – The Rift** **1ST Sun’s Height** **4E 21** **2**

Lilissa was showing Malvahdindaar how to use a bow as she did with all her children, it was slow at first for the famous Bosmer to welcome the young Dragon into her life. But over the past year, Malvahdindaar had become part of the family through her bond with Aragorn and was welcomed by the townspeople as just another member of their growing community.

With the sound of a portal opening, Lilissa spun arrow drawn. Malvahdindaar had a fireball in her hand ready if anything came out. A Brown Owl shot out of the portal, diving clear of both the arrow and the fireball to land upon the porch railing.

“Hold your fire Malvahdindaar.”

“What, why?”

Lilissa walked up the to owl, as she got closer the Bosmer noticed the envelope attached to its leg. Lifting its leg into the air the Owl watch as Lilissa cautiously removed the letter, once its package had been delivered the owl sat there looking around for a way to return. Finding none the brown Owl hooted once at Lilissa.

“Sorry little one come let's get you something to eat, while my son reads the letter.”

Her voice was soft and kind towards the owl, that the owl simple jumped up and landed upon the Dragonborn’s shoulder.

“Lady Dovahkiin, what kind of creature is that?”

“I believe it is one of my son’s homeworld. The Goddess Mara did warn me that those of his origin home would come searching, and this is not the first letter from them.”

Lilissa lead the way to the dining hall where her son was busy reading different books, Malvahdindaar moved to sit next to him.

“Aragorn this creature arrived carrying this your.”

Lilissa handed the envelope over and took her seat at the head of the table.

Aragorn looked at the address that was written in neat flowing script,

_Mr. A. Potter-Dovahkiir,_

_Corner Bed of the Third Bedroom,_

_Blackthorn Manor,_

_Town of Blackthorn,_

_The Rift, Tamriel_

Cautiously Aragorn opened the envelope and removed the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter-Dovahkiir,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1ST, we await your Owl by no later than July 31ST.

Yours Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

[Oder of Merlin: First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwamp, International Cofed. Of Wizards]

looking over the list Aragorn was puzzled at some of the names, A beginner’s guide to Transfiguration, Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them and One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi to name some. But the question was where was he going to get these things that had he truly confused.

“Well at least we have one answer,” Lilissa stated looking toward the owl. “We now know that you, my brown little friend is an Owl. Come let us write a reply and sent him home.”

With Lilissa help Aragorn wrote a quick response, stating that he would gladly welcome the chance to learn within the halls of Hogwarts and was looking forward to the start of term. With a quick wave of her hand, Lilissa opened a portal like the Archmage of Winterhold had shown in recent days for just this reason, once the portal was stable Aragorn tied the letter to the Owl’s leg. They watched as the Owl took to the wing and disappeared through the portal.

“Right well I believe the time has come for us to make ready our travel plans, Malvahdindaar id you would be so kind as to gather Aragorn’s sisters.”

“Of course my Lady,” Mal said disappearing from the room.

“Now Aragorn, We will indeed be going to your father’s world but we’ll go with the help of legion, the companions and a few trusted friends. If we run into your father remember that he has not seen you since you were very little, and let me do all the talking.”

“Yes, mother.”

“Now go get ready, pack what you need and dress in your best clothes.”

“Yes, mother.”

Lilissa smiled as she watches her son disappear upstairs, but couldn’t stop the pain in her heart from growing a little at the thought that she might lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is the Seventh Chapter done, so the first moves of the Potter-Black Alliance have been made, how will the Wizarding World handle the new powerhouse. Hope you all enjoyed Rise of the Dovahkiir, until next time…
> 
> Aal Hin Thu’um Kos Mul (May Your Voice Be Strong).


End file.
